


Solar System

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: How Sherlock made a Teacher quit her job...when he was 8 y/o





	Solar System

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

Sherlock was sat on his desk, he wasn't interested at all in the class, for being at 8 years old kid, he was pretty much smarter than the rest of the kids, and he knew it.

-"WILLIAM!"- screamed the teacher, -"Is quite obvious why you don't know what is the solar system, how could you know if your mind is always in another place during the classes"- said the irritable woman. Sherlock with a lot of calm wrote something on a paper, he stood from his desk and walked straight to the teacher's desk, when he arrived, he showed her the paper, it said:

_"I might not know about the solar system but I do know you have an affair with the principal"_

A week after that, the teacher quit her work.


End file.
